This invention relates to a novel and advantageous method, particularly for use by a retail outlet, of redeeming returnable beverage containers.
In several states, laws have been enacted that specify that each container of carbonated beverages, mineral water, beer or other malt beverages sold in the state must carry with it a minimum deposit. This deposit, which in most cases is five cents, is paid initially by the retail outlet or dealer to the distributor who may be the manufacturer of the beverage, a bottler or a wholesaler. The dealer, in turn, must charge this deposit to the purchaser of the beverage.
The purchaser can redeem the deposit at any retail outlet that carries the brand of beverage in question by returning to the outlet his empty container. Under most laws, it is the legal responsibility of the distributor to pick up the empty containers and to pay the retail outlet the amount of the deposits plus a handling fee that may be in the area of 1-1/2 cents per container. This procedure, while environmentally beneficial, places an undesired burden on retail outlets and distributors.
The applicants are not aware of any prior art that has addressed this container redemption problem for dealers and distributors, and a preliminary search failed to develop any pertinent patents.